Dawn of the Sea Squirrel Deviation
After the unfortunate events in Atlantica, the Loungers have been forced to go to Yonder and ponder their mistakes. Though they eventually discover that Bloodwort and Coralia weren't the only sea squirrel deviants out there when Sonny, Xandy, and Clifton turn up missing. Turns out, the Hydrocabiais Genocide has resulted in embittered and traumatized individuals who have been convinced by a former sea squirrel war veteran named Warley into forming a deviating force called the Sea Squirrel Deviation, to live a life dedicated to stealing, plundering, pillaging, and growing into a warlike nation and go back and take back their place by force and murder, and have captured the three with help from a specialist named Smoke. After discovering that they have gotten much power, and plan to destroy all native hero teams to ensure success, the Loungers, with help from Clifton's informant Hydro Girl, must do what they can to stop this from happening and rescue the three from the Citadel of Sea Squirrels on Planet Aquatos. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Meeting The Sea Squirrel Deviation' Yonder *Xandy: So, you are faring well Sonny? Well, la-dee-dah! At least you have it easy. You saved your parents, and you're not the saddest sea squirrel in the Alternate UUniverses. *Sonny: Well at least you haven't been BANNED FROM HELPING YOUR OWN SPECIES' RELIEF EFFORT BECAUSE OF SOME IDIOTIC CHURREL POTTYMOUTH AND BAD TIMING!!!! *Xandy:... Wow, so I guess that's a no? *Sonny: Ugh, sorry. It's just- *Xandy: Nono, it's fine. Except it's not really all about you. *Sonny: Okay, Xandy, look, I know it's been hard, but- *Xandy: (Pounds the table) BUT NOTHING!!! Y'ALL KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMETHING!!! WHY ARE YOU NOT HAVING A PROBLEM WAS THIS AFTER YOU JUST LOST YOUR OWN CHANCE TO HELP OUR SPECIES?! I LOST MY BOYFRIEND, AND CLIFTON LOST SAMANTHA!!!! Sure, they're alive, but..... WE CAN'T SEE THEM ANYMORE?! IT MAY AS WELL BE LIKE THEY ARE DEAD?! YOU THINK YOUR PROBLEMS ARE BIGGER THAN MINE?! *Sonny: Whoa, Xandy, let's not be more of a buzzkill! I was just as distraught by both these problems as you. But we Loungers are still alive, and we won't let that incident in Atlantica get to us. Our species at the very least got lucky they didn't face extinction. *Xandy: WE'RE AN ENDANGERED SPECIES NOW!!! I SAW THE ELDERLY, INFIRM, AND EVEN INNOCENT CHILDREN, BEING SLAUGHTERED BY GOVERNMENT DRONES!!! HOW DOES THAT NOT AFFECT YOU?!? *Sonny: Don't you think it does?! The difference is I am trying to not let it rule my life?! What happened in Atlantica sure didn't help no how. Please, Xandy! Can you calm down? It's not helping MY stress in the slightist! I promise you we won't stay here forever. *Xandy: And what if we do?... We were kicked out of our home dimension by a xenophobic lizard! *Sonny: And I saved my family from a rival in Thexus in the form of ANOTHER lizard, OF THE SAME SPECIES!!! Look, at least be glad that Jakamor AND that other lizard don't be able to saver what they did! This, I promsie you! Can you just have an ounce of hope? *Xandy: Hope is just an emphasis on luck. *Sonny: Gees, can ya at least humor me?! *Xandy: (Sighs)... Look, I'm just having trouble coping with this new home. I'm not going to let this turn me into the same monster Great Timer showed me, but... Aside from anything immoral... I'd give anything to go back. *???: Well, you may be in luck! (A melanistic Hydrocabiais appeared from the shadows in a scifi smuggler suit)... Because I know some people who can help. *Sonny:... I'm sorry, who in tarnation are you, spooky shadowy stranger? And why did I say that like it was a completely normal sentence? *Figure: Oh, how rude of me! Sorry for not introducing myself before YOU INTERRUPTED ME, YOU P***Y!!! *Sonny: WELL PARDON ME FOR BEING CURIOUS, ASSHOLE?! *Figure: I am Smoke. You can say I am... An agent with an opportunity. *Sonny: "Hold it! I see where this is going! You're a bad guy, are you? And part of some kind of evil group?!" *Smoke: "What?! No, I-" *Sonny: "Whatever kind of dark deal you're offering, we're not interested!" *Xandy: "Yeah! I already made a mistake trusting a dark force! I ain't gonna do THAT again?! So fuck off, asshole?!" *Smoke: ".... F*** it, I'm going with Plan B! GET'EM, BOYS!?" (Later...) Planet Aquatos *Clifton: (He, Xandy, and Sonny came to an underwater city fortress via teleportation after being shackled by Smoke and Hydrocabiais agents as sea squirrels were fiddling with AUU technology and a civilization)... Ugh! Finally found this place, and it's through being captured like a rookie. *Xandy: Why, wha-wha-wha-what is this place? *Clifton: It's something I've been investigating recently. It's the Citadel of Sea Squirrels. The secret headquarters of the Sea Squirrel Deviation. *Sonny: Wait, THIS is the Deviation? *Xandy: Sea Squirrel Deviation? *Clifton: Let's just say you're not the only member of our species that got destroyed mentally by the genocide. Multiple individuals had been utterly angry and vengeful of everything, so a few hundred of them had the INGENIOUS IDEA OF BANDING TOGETHER, like a school of fish, to try and get revenge and formulate a plan to destroy our UUniverses' government. I was recently captured and my mind was read when I discovered their operation. So they tried to get you and Xandy to sway you to their side. I was able to escape and find you. Now... I don't know what to do. *Sonny: Oh, I'm sure the Clam Loungers will find me. *Clifton: Maybe, but these guys are serious business. They won't play nicely with others to get what they want. *Smoke: "HOW'S ABOUT YOU DIPSHITS STOP TALKING?!" *Clifton: Screw you, traitor! (Smoke tried to jab him in the stomich, but Clifton was able to kick Smoke in the crotch, causing Smoke to wimpfully yelped in pain) See, if your gonna threaten to abuse your kidnappies, at least wear a cup! *Smoke: (Momentarly high-pitched) You're lucky the boss wants you alive. *Sonny: "(Giggle fit) I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously for as long as you keep that voice!" *Smoke: "(Still high-pitched) Then wait for me to recover, you smug bitch?! And again, if the boss didn't needed you to live, I wouldn't've been so fucking paitent with your bullshit?!" *Xandy: And who exactly is your boss? *Sonny: Well whoever he is, he must be the worst of the worst. (They entered into a hall and circular room full of injured, maimed, augmented, and afflicted Hydrocabiaises as the three looked in nervousness, sorrow, depression, and fear as this plays) *???: (Deep, brooding voice) Xandy Noin Wargander, Clifton Sagan Calvert, and Sonny Oriana Bubbles. (A melanistic Hydrocabiais with disfiguring scars, an eyepatch, a heart transplant, and a heavy bluish-black robe was seen)... Welcome, to the reckoning of our species. I am the leader of the Deviation, Warley Miguel Vessenberg. *Xandy: DEAR GOD, WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOUR FACE?!? THAT'S THE BIGGEST SCAR I EVER DARN SAW!!!! Also.... Wow, you really ARE the worst of the worst. *Warley: "(Less brooding voice then he had before) Well thank you, it is not exactly easy to keep up this appearence with being a cute looking rodent and all, physical dissortion asid- Duh I mean, (Ahem!) (Back to brooding voice) Save your flattery!" *Clifton: "(Chuckles abit), Dude, are you intentionally giving yourself a tough sounding voice to sound cooler?" *Warley: "What?! No! This IS my actual voice and-" *Smoke: "(Pitch lowering abit): Sir, you've been discovered, just, drop it." *Warley: "(Back to normal voice) Uggggh, fine! All I only wanna do, was make a cool badass impression, but I just HAD to accept a compliment. This average joe's voice isn't gonna garrentie me to be taken seriously." *Xandy: "Oh don't worry. We still take you seriously enough even without the deep brooding voice for the fact you sent this asshole to kidnap us!" *Warley: "..... WHAT THE FUCK, SMOKE?!" *Smoke: "(Voice recovered fully) In my defence boss, they weren't willing to co-operate fully!" *Warley: "WELL THAT'S BECAUSE YA KEEP DOING THE CREEPY SHADOWY SHIT, WHO'S GONNA TRUST YOU FOR DOING THAT?!" *Smoke: "WHO EXPECTS A GUY NAMED SMOKE TO JUST CAUSUALLY WALK UP TO A DOOR, KNOCK ON IT, AND THEN CASUALY TALK ABOUT THE DEVIATION LIKE IT WAS NORMAL?! AREN'T WE TRYING TO BE A SECRET, DAMN IT?!" *Warley: "BUT, WE'RE ALSO, TRYING TO MAKE US LOOK INVITING?! AND YOU BEING CREEPY AND HOSTILE WITH PEOPLE, IS THE OPPISITE OF THAT?!" *Xandy: "..... You're actselly the resident dipshit, are you Smoke?" *Warley: "HELL YEAH HE IS!?" *Smoke: "WELL EXCUSE ME IF I WANTED TO MAKE THE DEVIATION LOOK LIKE A MYSTERIOUS FORCE?! IT WOULDN'T'VE BEEN AS EPIC IF I JUST WALKED UP TO SEA SQUIRLS AND JUST INVITE THEM LIKE WE WERE A SOCIAL GATHERING?! THAT WOULD'VE BEEN DULL AND ANTI-CLIMATIC?! At least the way I'm doing it, looks freaking badass!" *Sea Squirl Member 1: "But it did made it hard for us to trust you initionally." *The other members agreed muttering, some more loudly then others. *Smoke: ".... AW FUCK YOU GUYS?!" *Warley: " Ahem! But, anyway, I'll just say it like what Smoke SHOULD'VE had said instead of that dark edgelord emo crap! Would you guys like to join the Deviation?" *Clifton: "No, because you were likely behind the bad behaviors of Coralia and Bloodwort." *Warley: "(Nerviously) Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Nooooooooo! No! Those two were OBVIOUSLY just some random rogues that JUST so happened to have managed to survive." *Sea Squirl 2: "But weren't they two of our members?" *Warley: "DAMN IT, JERRY?!" *Xandy: "So that makes you jerks respondsable for New E.V.I.L. and Antlantica being Usurped?!" *Warley: "(Sighs defeated), FINE! Yes, we MAAAAAAAAY have SOME tiny thing to do with those two! Look, if it helps, Coralia ended up being too much "Evil" for even freaking super villains and a vig creature guilty of terrorisum for that group to last past it's founding with even that fish not being able to really handle it, and Ol' Bloodbrains wasn't exactly the pinitcle of subtily! I asked those idiots to build secret bases in those planets! It was NOT intended for them to be stupid like that?! I mean, come on! Coral desiding to get friendly with local rogues, AND BLOOD USURPING AN ENTIRE KINGDOM!? Please know that I did NOT asked for any of that shit?!" *Clifton: "Whether you intended it or not, that doesn't change the fact that you guys are badly acting out! These universes were kind enough to let us have a temporary home here, AND YOU DIPSHITS ARE DOING SHIT LIKE MAKING VILLAINS TEAM-UP AND USURPING KINGDOMS?! That's gonna make the High Council second-guess themselves on whether or not accepting us here was a good thing?!" *Warley: "Look, again, Coralia was nuts and Blood was an idiot! They were suppose to build SECRET BASES, NOT DO STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT?!" *Sonny: "Then why didn't you stop them?" *Warley: "Well, if I confronted or make detectable contact with those two dipshits, it would've risked the Deviation to be exposed, now would it?! Don't you think that I acknowledge that even with this universe being kind to us that we're still on thin ice?! These people may sympathise with us, but they acknowledge that a refugee situation does tend to end badly reguardless of the situation! And if they're given proof like us, espeically after how stupid Coral and Worts were, that generiosity and kindness will start to slip!" *Clifton: "So, if your not intentionally giving these universes shit, then, what is even the point?" *Warley: "..... The true point was SUPPOSE, to be revenge! You see-" *Xandy: "SAY NO MORE?! You're mad about the Genoside like all Sea Squirls here, are you?" *Warley: "........" *Smoke: "...... It was kinda too obvious sir, all things considered." *Warley: "..... Can I at least tell a more PERSONAL reason on why I'm even bothering with this, knowing that it would otherwise just risk ruining the kindness this universe gave us?" *Sonny: ".... Actselly yes, enlighten us. Why do something you know is stupid and only makes our problem worse?" *Warley: "..... Let's just say, I got this messed up for a reason!" Flashback *(Warley): Long ago, I was happily married and expecting a litter of kids... But they were never born. I watched as Jakamor declared genocide on our species.... I went to rescue Mariah... But I was too late. (Apeirogon drones caught his pregnant wife in a tractor beam unable to escape) *Warley: NO!!! STOP IT!!! (He tried to stop it until he was caught in a tractor beam and pulled into another drone) NO, PLEASE!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!! *Mariah: (She and her fetuses were graphically disintegrated by the drones' rays) *Warley: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Cries as he was about to be disintegrated as the blast only hit his face as he ended up obscuring it's balance with a stick which was accidentally redirected to his heart) YEEEAAHHKKKK!!!!... (He seemingly died, given the drone a reason to believe that the job was done as it left)... *(Warley):... I was recovered by Hydrocabiais forces. My heart was pulverized, and my face was ruined forever.... The first thing I did following Jakamor's execution was stow away on a Grand Council ship to confront them, eventually arriving to the Nexx Tower. *Warley: (He kicked the Grand Council room door down as everyone was shocked) YOU INCOMPETENT BASTARDS, WE NEED TO TALK!!! *Lotus: WHAT THE?! AW NOT NOW?! NOT AN ANGRY NUTCASE ALREADY?! THIS IS TOO SOON AFTER WHAT WE WENT THROUGH?! SECURI- (Warley shot the radio) *Warley: ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! I'VE STRUGGLED WITH ENOUGH SECURITY AS IT WAS!!!! By the way, my condolences to their lovely families that some of them MAAAAAAAY be abit crippled for life and would have to be conbinsated soon.... BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT?! We need to have this talk, NOW!!! How COULD YOU WELCOME A MONSTER LIKE JAKAMOR INTO YOUR RANKS?! I THINK I SPEAK FOR MY RACE AND THE ASHES OF WHAT USED TO BE MY WIFE WHEN I SAY, WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!? *???: "AHEM?!" *The USRA race leaders came forth, with some bodyguards ready to shoot when needed. *Mandarious: ".... If you wish to file a complaint to the Grand Council, one, there are WAY more formal ways without tresspassing, assult, and property damage! 2..... You'll need to speak to us, because what occured wasn't Warson and the others' fault. They were usurped by Jakamor using, an albeit now questionable rule in their rulebook, that we WERE here to discuss about and maybe talk about retiring that misguided rule, because they already have enough upset voices as it is." *Master Nybre Bulinaoss: "Indeed, young man. What is troubling you that you would break into goverment property whilst under VERY impourent meetings relating to unfortunate events?" *Warley: "(Twitches irradically as it made the bodyguards get on edge as lazer pointers were all on his head).... What's, troubling me? WHAT'S, TROUBLING ME?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK JAKAMOR?!" *Master Coru Nuwenhie: "That, might be difficult to do, because he was exicuted rather recently, and-" *Emperor Brundel Tankoru: "(Quietly) The poor man is more then aware of it, Coru! It was retorical!" *Warley: "YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!..... I, was about to have, a nice, normal family, I, I wasn't out to mess with anyone, and then..... THEN?! JAKAMOR TOOK OVER THE GRAND COUNCIL, FROM THESE PHATHIC MORONS, AND-" *Sanger Azakith: "Say no more, Young man..... We can already guess where this sad tale is going. And please know that you have our sympathies in all this." *Baroness Corona Ellames: "By all means, we would've loved nothing more then to correct this mistake." *Warley: "WOULD'VE?! YOU ASSHATS HAVE EVERY OPPERTUNITY TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING?! PREFERABLY, BEFORE MY MARIAH WAS TURNED TO ASH BEFORE MY VERY EYES?! ALONG WITH MY WOULD'VE BEEN KIDS?!" *Arbyen Vu Niao: "(Had the same shocked face as the others)..... Once more, our.... Our apologies, Young Sea Squirl. We understood that Jakamor's actions were desistating, but.... This was beyond what the reporters were, assumingly comfertable with, to had reported on." *Warley: "So, answer me this, (Twitches violently), WHY DIDN'T YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!" *Clax Zsaroo: "Well for starters, our best chances to yeild the Grand Council from these kind of things, was through THEM! (Points at the Main Councilers with his staff) When Jakamor used that stupid rule to dispose of their interfearence, he automaticly made sure we weren't a proplem either. He, basicly, made the Grand Council independent from USRA enfluence! Legally, even if we wanted to, we couldn't. It would've been disrespectful, even tyrannical, to disrespect a move for independence! And the heavens knows how much UIS is not a fan of us tampering with independent movements." *Warley: "You couldn't, you couldn't, EVEN WHEN A GENASIDE WAS IN PROGRESS, YOU HACKS?!" *Prophet Yamac Giugen: "(Has the other members move aside)..... I recknidse you, as Warley Miguel Vessenberg.... You served late into the Interuniverseal War. So, it makes this event, even more tragic then it already has the right to be. I understand this comes off as a sour thank you from our goverment, for this to happen. But please.... Try to understand. Had we dare try to force a prevention of this tragity, the road taken to avoid it would've only lead to a worse desteny." *Warley: "DEFINE, WORSE DESTENY?!" *Baron Teash Bu Zarakka: "Well, when talking about the path of time, there are a multitude of possabilities. Say if we meddled in Jakamor's affairs, and given that he wasn't one to yield because a bigger goverment figure said so, it, maaaaay not be the end of it, cause, all we would've done, was stop one way this nasty mess would've happened?" *Warley: "..... (Twitches)...." *Jaya McNorque: "Try to look at it like this. If the Grand Council or even us had dared to halt Jakamor's plans, it doesn't automaticly mean, that Jakamor is made harmless. He was a very enfluenceal lizard with a silver forked tongue. He could've convinced others to seek out his revenge aims anyway and still cause harm to your spieces. Even in a best case scenario, the Sea Squirls would fill the niche the Phends has left behind, in that there would be embittered victims of the VA dedicated to harm Sea Squirls because of what Xandronian did!" *Empress Imaka Jirax: "A more grim scenario has many possiabilities. Jakamor could've malmitulated far more dangerious forces to carry out his agenda for him.... The Dark Radicals, if he was willing to look past their VA succession with the promise of Starbots to carry out the deeds, which he already proved capable of with Deathslaughter..... UIS, if we're willing to put realistic plausability aside with the Grand Mind in mind and his words being law to all of UIS, should Jakamor play his cards right and find a way to disable Grand Mind's enfluence, UIS would do so unapologenicly if it would garrentie that if he could inspire people to love their follied ways of independence..... Powerful enough war races that have no fear of wiping a spieces out with little to no reconsideration.... An Exhaeon worshipping cult that could free Exhaeons speicalising in geniside and extinction to destroy the Sea Squirls.... Rouge millaterry factions, a mass array of other VA victims, Koman if he would dare, a deadly parasite speices, the Bruud as an extreme exsample, a forgtten apoclypic force of nature, and so, many, uncountable horrorable things! Jakamor has proven that he was DEDICATED to his aims to harm your spieces! Please do not assume that we had a power to perimently halt him. All we would've done, was stop one way. Then the doors of other opitions could've opened up to him. All taking his seat would do is allow him to be worse." *Warley: "(Twitches, then starts crying as a vain popped in his eye and made that eye very red).... SO THAT'S IT?! BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID OF THE MILLIONS OF WORSE THINGS HE COULD DO, THAT YOU DID NOTHING?!" *Mandarious: "Try not to look at it like that, Warley..... We were just as helpless to stop this as the Main Councilers were. Believe me, if it wasn't for the lougers, and if we can get away with it, we'd stopped what was going on, but.... Then that would've opened up an even bigger mess, why, faith in the USRA could've dropped, UIS could get involved, Sea Squirl Hunters would become a thing, and trust me, it happened to the Phends, it would've happened to Sea Squirls! Among other things, I.... Look.... Warley.... There was nothing that could be done that would've garrinted that Jakamor couldn't've just adapt out of it! And even then.... Jakamor, was only a synthom, to a huge problem. It wasn't just him that was mad at the Sea Squirls, or at the least were afraid of the next Xandronian! Nobody was in their right minds. Alot of now retiring Minor Grand Councilers were just as upset about the Xandronian reveil as they were, Jakamor, just, ended up being the dangerious one. The others..... Just got too emotional, so much so that, they ended up, taking him too seriously. Cause, believe me, on better times, HE WAS OTHERWISE, NO MORE POPULAR THEN JLING SLING IS?! Jakamor may've wanted revenge, but the other councilers, in their perspectives.... They wanted justice. Our universe, has a bad history, of, not exactly uh, treating races that blew it epicly, all that well.... And we humans, the Cunones and the Yuruns made the mistake of starting that trend with the Vexxomites, a very long time ago.... And it was done before we realised that, they just had a very bad goverment...... Along with Iallog being a poor choice of inspiration on how people deal with problems, that did, NOT, helped things in the slightist! So, try not to be this upset.... What occured with the Sea Squirls, is.... Sadly, nothing new. The Sea Squirls, were not the first victims of, mistakes like this. But we do wish, to try and make it the last, if fate were to allow it, by all means. But, if it makes you feel better, the other United Universes that the Lougers are from, are nice enough to give you comtemporary residence until our universes recover from the upset of Xandronian being a founder of 14 years of VA madness." *Warley: "AND WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE?!" *Yamac: "Like Mandarious said.... Jakamor was but a puppet of Xenophobia. People in general, can be so unenlightened. Sea Squirl hate will not die with Jakamor. It will only find another soul to corrupt. And the best way this can end, is if the victims of the VA are pasifyed about the Xandronian reveil, by an, "Impromptu" exile from these universes." *Teash: "Basicly, the old, out of sight out of mind? (Laughs nerviously)...." *Warley: ".... HOW, IS MAKING US LEAVE OUR NATIVE HOME, SUPPOSE TO PROTECT US?!" *Nybre: "Because, everyone's afraid that there could be another Xandronian in waiting. This is only to ease fears and to discourage them from taking any more violent justice into their own hands, we promise it's nothing personally against you. It's just... How politics roll. (Gives a sympathic stare) You either give them what they want, or they'll, take matters into their own hands. Trying to force them to forgive the Sea Squirls for Xandronian's actions, would scare them away from having any respect for our goverments and lead worlds to favor UIS more." *Warley: "SO IS THAT IT?! YOU'RE AFRAID PEOPLE WILL START LIKING UIS MORE BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE STANDING UP FOR AN OPPRESSED SPIECES?! WAS WHAT XANDRONIAN DID, THAT FUCKING BAD?!" *Nybre: "He.... Helped caused 14 years of suffering and oppression. To many people, yes.... It was like being wrongly sent into the realm of the Exhaeons. And, there was also his part of causing your people to wrong Xerxes' family over a prank that ruined an outdated tower netourious for falling apart even from out of nowhere. The people, felt lied to about how Young Xerxes was scapegoahted into a madman while the Sea Squirls looked like innosent victims. People had their hearts strings pulled for nothing, as they thought, they were scammed, and given that Xandronian wanted to use a speicalised bomb to sea squirl-i-fived the universes, they.... They thought that they were self-sacrivicing nilists..... That they would give out the blood of their own families, for dominence..... In their eyes..... They mistook that your kind, were already long gone..... But please, Jakamor was still wrong for how he aimed to ease their fears, but, please understand, others were only afraid of Sea Squirls because of how another Xandronian would rise and-" *Warley pulled out a gun and aim at Nybre's head, getting bodyguards to turn off the safety of their guns! *Warley: "ARE YOU F*****G TELLING ME THAT MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE DIED, BECAUSE, YOU STUPID PEOPLE, WERE AFRAID OF ANOTHER XANDRONIAN SHOWING UP?!" *Nybre: ".... Please, Mr. Warley.... Put, the gun down.... More violence, isn't gonna bring her back. Please, I may not know her personally, but you do. Now ask yourself..... Would Mariah, want this from you?" *Teash: "(Sees that Warley was about to lose it)..... Ny, I don't think that was the best thing to say ever to the poor guy." *Warley:... I'd say so, because... Nothing could've prevented her from dying!... YOU STILL HAVE YOURSELVES TO BLAME!! IF THIS WHOLE MESS HAD A BETTER WATCH OVER THE FORCES OF THE FORMING VILLAINS ACT, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!! *Mandarious: There was nothing we could do. *Warley: THAT'S QUITTER TALK!! YOU GUYS CLEARLY AREN'T AS STRONG AS I THOUGHT!!... Well, we didn't deserve any of this, and Jakamor just turned us into the monsters we weren't in the first place! I swear, I will not rest until my wife and kids, and all the slain Hydrocabiais souls, are avenged. You'll all see!! (He tried to fire at Nybre, but the bodyguards saw his ready to fire as a cue to give preventive fire, which forced Warley to yelp in freak out, and storms out in retreat just as the Bodyguards ran out of ammo!) *Corus: ".... And, nobody's going after this guy? Can ya believe the security of this place?! Ugh, times like this almost makes me want to say that UIS was right about us! But their improper encouragement of the Naaars' groteste practices prevent me from ever going THAT far!" *Warson:... (Starts rubbing his temples), Someone get me the police on call. *(Warley): "I was eventually caught by cops and got exiled right into these universes apawn the evacuation getting to start..... But jokes on them! They just made it stupidly easier for me to make the Deviation happened! And.... Well, we already know the rest." Present *Warley: BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! The time has come to kill the masters! The Grand Council to start, but that's not where this story ends. *Xandy:.... Arbasus! *Clifton: Dude, you can't blame them for what happened to you. *Warley: Uh, yes I can! Are you stupid? The Grand Council AND the NUSRA trusted Jakamor and let him unleash hell on us, whether through their own will or not. Their crime is just too much for even executing Jakamor to save them. Don't you three give a s*** about that?! *Clifton: "Okay, saying that the USRA Races and the Grand Council "TRUSTED" Jakamor, is an extreme streach?! I can garrintie you that the USRA races were not cool about Jakamor malmitulating legal law to boot the Main Councilers out for refusing to give into peer pressure, and I'M JUST AS SURE, that Warson and Company weren't thrilled about having one of their own rules used against them either! Trust me, I talked with the Main Councilers Post-Jakamor Usurp, and they were NOT happy about it at all! In otherwords, say that they DID, even only MINORLY, trusted Jaky, he ruined it from the moment he pulled that shit!" *Warley: "And that's fine and dandy and all, but there's still the whole "THEY DID NOTHING TO STOP IT" crap?!" *Clifton: "You, were litterally told, there was nothing they can do! If they did dare defend us, to the people too upset about the VA's actions, it would've been like they were defending the VA themselves! That would've risked systems becoming WAY more friendlier to UIS as a result! And guess what? Things would've been worse! The Genoside could've been worse, cause then Jakamor could've co-hersed the Vyrans, The Bullas, the Skorners, The Fangpos, the Sucobans, or HEAVENS FORBID THE ENTIRE CONGLOMERACY TO GO AFTER OUR RACE IF HE NEEDED TO BYPASS THE GRAND MIND WHO WOULD SO NOT BE OKAY WITH WHAT HE'S SELLING?! At least by refusing to interfear in the way you wanted, they prevented UIS from being a use to Jakamor, and that he was limited to those bots and Deathslaughter, cause, terrorable as that still was, Jakamor with UIS backing could've been worse then him on his own with illgotten political powers!" *Smoke: ".... Actselly, sir, when they put it like that, maybe it was a good thing the USRA races refused to back us up." *Warley: "SMOKE, DON'T AGREE WITH THEM?!" *Smoke: "But sir, say if they did, UIS probuly would've been more deadly effictent at wiping out our spieces, realisum aside if you were to use the Grand Mind arguement and how against such acts he is! Maybe even succeed! I mean, they are good at keeping systems isolated you know, and had did a number on USRA races in the past! Heck, they were able to PERFECTLY wound up every single member of the Auja race?! It's not exactly out of the realm of plausability that, we were boned either way!" *Warley: "(PULLS OUT HIS GUN AND AIMS AT SMOKE'S HEAD, SCARING HIM) ARE YOU SAYING MY WIFE WAS DOOMED TO DIE EITHER WAY?!" *Smoke: "I, I, I-I, I didn't mean to imply that at all, I'm just saying that USRA intervention would actselly made things worse! We have to remember that Jakamor was a smart and reshorceful psycopath, he would've adapted to the USRA races' open denouncement and use that to malmitulate UIS to get involved!" *Warley: "SO YOUR IMPLYING THAT I WAS AN IDIOT TRYING TO GET THEIR HELP THEN?!" *Xandy: "In a twisted sense, yes, because UIS could've finished what Jakamor started! Again, realisum aside." *Warley: "........ Smoke, consider yourself lucky that I still value your ass even with you being too quick to agree with these fuckers?! AS FOR YOU THREE?!..... I desided that I LONGER GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR PEDIGREE AS GREAT HEROES?! You're obviously NOT Deviation Material?! Even after what you all had lost, you would deem me an idiot for only wanting the USRA races to do the right thing and stand up to that lizard?!" *Clifton: "Look, whether you like it or not, the universes went through 14 years of VA conquest, cruelty and abuse, because of Xandronian! A Sea Squirl! Espeically after how we were groomed up to be victimised the most by that shit! That gave people the impression that our legit victimising during those times were planned from the start! Also, we're not the only spieces or race that were given a crap deal because of individuals presenting bad exsamples or misunderstandings! We're not that spiecal, some races were WAY WORSE OFF then we were! Some races don't even get to see their tormentor punished, or even get to survive long enough to see that?! We were more victims of people having poor reaction skills then any legit stupidity on the goverment's part!" *Warley: "BUT WHO DID YOU THINK ALLOWED THAT TO GET THAT WAY!?" *Xandy: "Jakamor, and ONLY Jakamor, give or take a possable unknown co-conspiractor?! And even then, they represented only themselves, and not anyone else!" *Warley: The fact that they allowed a monster like Jakamor in from the start makes it impossible for you to excuse their actions. They chose to let him in and give him the power to nearly wipe us out. *Clifton: "IT WASN'T LIKE THEY WERE OMNIPOTENT AND ALL KNOWING, GUY?! THEY WERE AVERAGE MORTALS LIKE YOU AND ME?! AND WE SOMETIMES MISTAKENLY TRUST, THE WRONG PEOPLE?! THEY ALSO DIDN'T PREDICT THAT XANDRONIAN WOULD TURN OUT TO BE A TOTAL SCUMBAG AND FOUND THE VA FOR THE SAKE OF HIS CRAZY PLANS?! YOU'RE BEING AIMLESSLY MAD AT THEM AS IF THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO AUTOMATICLY KNOW THAT JAKAMOR WOULD GO THAT FAR AHEAD OF TIME AND STOP A PROBLEM THEY CAN'T AND WEREN'T ABLE TO PREDICT FROM HAPPENING?! And say that they did, THINGS WOULD STILL BE SHITTY, BECAUSE THEN JAKAMOR WOULD EITHER TURN TO UIS AND/OR ANY RACE THAT SPECIALISES IN FUCKING OTHERS OVER TO GORDON LEVELS OF FUCKED UP?! YOUR PROBLEM IS THAT YOU EXPECTED THE USRA RACES AND THE GRAND COUNCIL TO SUDDENLY SPIT IN THE FACES OF JENOVISIANS BY BOOTING OUT THEIR REPRESENTATION, BECAUSE HE GOT ALITTLE RACIST TO SEA SQUIRLS?! BUDDY, WE'VE WOULD'VE BEEN FUCKED EITHER WAY?! JAKAMOR WITH UIS OR A RACE AS INTENSE AS THE ZARGONS, WOULD BE WORSE, THEN JAKAMOR HAVING DEATHSLAUGHTER AND A FEW FUCKING BOTS?! ALSO, JAKAMOR USURPED THE GRAND COUNCIL CONTROL AWAY FROM THE MAIN COUNCILERS, WHO IN TERM WERE THE FIGURE HEADS OF THE USRA?! JAKAMOR ALSO DISABLED THE USRA RACES WHEN HE DID THAT, SO SAY THAT THEY DID WANT TO TAKE HIS ASS DOWN, THEY CAN'T, BECAUSE THE GRAND COUNCIL WAS CUT FROM USRA CONTROL?!" *Smoke: "Again, sir, that's, kinda a good poin- (Warley held his hand up to shut up Smoke)...." *Warley:...... Say what you want, but fair points or not, it's their fault for letting him get all that power, all because they felt pity on him and his precious homeworld. *Clifton: YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT A TRAGITY HAPPENING TO A PLANET THAT DID NOTHING TO THE VA AND WERE ATTACKED UNPROVOKEDINGLY! It wasn't like Jenovis even so much as pulled a Jokedon-sytile prank on the VA and that's all she wrote! NO?! Jenovis wasn't even AWARE OF THE VA?! I get the arguement that blind sympathy shouldn't let certain people into power, BUT IT WASN'T JUST SYMPATHY?! IT WAS ALSO POLITICAL MOTIVATION TO BE RESPECTFUL TO VICTIMS OF A TRAGITY?! It was never, meant for what happened to us, to have happened like it did?! I MEAN, WHO WOULDN'T DO THE SAME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO JENOVIS!? *Warley: Uh, somebody who KNEW he wasn't a right representation of the suffering of Jenovis? *Xandy: "Oh, so you mean like, Soothsayers and Vision-Seeing Prophets? Then yes, THEY would, BUT NOT AVERAGE POLITISIONS AND GOVERMENT OFFICALS?!" * Warley:Oh there you go accusing me of asking for too much again! I meant like, getting a Jenovisian that WASNT as badly banged up about it as Jakamor was! I mean, there were likely others, and of all the victims, yet they chose a judgmental bastard like him! *Xandy: "NOT ALOT OF GOVERMENTAL OFFICTALS OF JENOVIS SURVIVED, ASSHOLE?! The VA, typically has a bad hapit of getting rid of other and often better opitions to make sure they keep a stable rule! Jakamor, as unfortunate as it is for ALL of us in hindsight, likely was able to escape and was the only one capable to be given the position. Other Jenovisians were either civilians or were so trumatised about what happened that they were unaware of what was going on around them! Also, he MAY'VE, and it's a big may've, not had been AS INTENSE AS HE BECAME NOW WHEN HE WAS ACCEPTED?! The worse he was before this, was absolutely punishing to the VA members and basicly was Jling Sling 2.0.! He probuly used to sympathised with our people like any other victim did, and he must've been horrendusly betrayed to discover that it was all a stunt pulled by Xandronian to even MAKE the VA a thing to begin with! And believe me, I hate justifying that nut, but that doesn't mean he was ALWAYS that bad! The worse he was, is pretty much no less different a mindset then what alot of people thought about the VA?! Now, do I agree that he was a ticking time bomb when Xandronian is concerned? I DON'T DENY THAT! I'M FAR FROM DENYING THAT?! But.... Like Clifton said, it's not like the Grand Council had automatic knowledge of everything! They didn't know about Xandronian neither, like everyone else?! US espeically?! (Sighs).... This, being, said. By all means, I wouldn't call Jakamor the best choice ever, but.... He was the only trained, and at the time, capable representive left.... He was kinda, a take it or leave it deal. It was like, that a junky broken robot was the only thing the Bot Seller had because he was going out of business. The Grand Council either had to pick him, or look uncaring to Jenovis and risk people having little faith in the USRA races' ability to give empathy, so they would've ended up come crawling to UIS who wouldn't've shyed away so easily from giving Jakamor a position in power.... Hell, the Grand Mind probuly could've cured Jakamor of what was wrong if things had went differently! But it didn't! The Grand Council wanted to be sympathic to Jenovis, and that's what they did! END, OF, STORY!" *Sonny: "Look, like we were saying.... You shouldn't expect the goverment to be like the Gods of the AUU where they can just magicly have the foresight to realise that Jakamor would go down the deep end and quickly removed him before things got worse. They were just mortal men and women like us. It's not fair of you to be mad at them like a neglectent god that allowed a dishastor to happen, and awful as it is for what happened to you, you should be glad that you're at least alive, and that Jakamor was never allowed to finished what he was trying to do, nor got forces better then bots and a mentally and morally confused psycopath! Complaining on the should'ves and could'ves, just makes you look like a selfish brat?!" *Warley: (Farrowed his eyes)..... How, apologest, are you people?! Even after the shit you went through, you still try to justify them?! Once again, your pedigrees as great heroes, aren't worth it to us anymore?! It's the government's fault, and that's the end of it! Smoke! Take them to the drowning chamber! *Smoke: Or, can't we just as much, be more moral about this and just wipe their memories of us, cause, what if something goes wrong and we just end up having some powerful enemies and- *Warley: "(Holds up a gun to Smoke) THAT'S AN ORDER?!" *Smoke: "(Gulp).... I'll, see it done sir. (Takes the group away.).... (Quietly) I'm so very sorry about this. You guys actselly have good points here. It's just.... Warley isn't afraid to use an iron fist when he needs to, espeically if it has a gun." *Sonny: I can tell he sent you because of what happened in Atlantica, right? *Smoke:... Are we REALLY that predictable? *Sonny: It's basic story 101. You can expect a coincidence right away. Well it ain't gonna work. The natives actually thanked us for trying. *Smoke: "..... (Quietly) Look, believe me, I personally would rather we stop all this and just try to have normal lives, but.... Warley ain't exactly someone with moral bounderies anymore. He ain't shy of hurting even followers if they don't say what he likes to hear." *Xandy: "(Quietly) So basicly, you're actselly not as hopeless as these people, or as crazy as Warley and these two others?" *Smoke: "(Quietly) Alchourse not! I didn't even lost anyone personal to me in the genoside! I'm only here to keep my brother safe. He got too lolled in by Warley's crazy bullshit." 'Loungers To The Rescue/Meeting Hydro Girl' (Meeting Hydro Girl) *ZongueBob:... You... You saved us. *Hydro Girl: Next time, you guys should consider not being foolish and overconfident in a firefight. *Cadet: We get that a lot. Who are you? *Hydro Girl: My name is Hydra. But you can call me by my code name/hero name, Hydro Girl. I'm with the Galactic Rangers and a minor member of the Anti-Team Nefarious Freedom Fighters since Ratchet and Clank saved me from Dreadzone. I'm also an informant for Clifton as he works in the Hydrocabiais Haven Police Department. I just found him drowning and helpless on Aquatos and I had to save him. He was so adorable!... And you can imagine my shock after how he woke up when I revived him. *Pho: Yeah, Clifton is not the cute kind of sea squirrel. He was a hero in our dimension. The only 'cute' sea squirrel around here is Zongue's girlfriend Sonny. She didn't turn up and we've been looking for her. *Hydro Girl: Well, sorry to say that there's an obvious reason. She, Xandy, and Clifton could be in trouble. Clifton was on my homeworld because he was investigating a possible rogue organization of sea squirrels that want revenge on your dimension's government for their suffering. *Zonguebob: "Oh no! That explains too much! That is a horrorable way to repay the kindness the Lougers and their universe has given them!" *Jokey: Well no wonder Coral and Blood-dork were a thing! Appearently, there's a gang of fucking WHINERS going around and causing that shit to go down! *Bongki: You're calling people who were almost exterminated to extinction 'whiners'? *Jokey: "Hey, remember that this is a group of them, not the entrity! Also, considering that two of them had, A: Caused native villains to team-up to cause serious shit, to B: USURPING AN ENTIRE UNDERWATER KINGDOM, I don't consider assholes like that worthy of MY SYMPATHY! I mean, they were in that position because our universes thought they were abunch of psycopaths?! AND YET HERE THESE MORONS ARE, BEING EXACTLY WHAT THE SPIECES GOT J'ACCUSE OF?!" *Hydro Girl: "Ya do realise it's likely that Coral and Bloodwort could've simply disobeyed the Deviation's intentional directive of establishing bases there, right? The Deviation is actselly about secretcy, and.... Causing native villain team ups and usurping planets isn't very..... Secret." *Jokey: "Oh, now they're also INCOMPIDENT whiny psycopaths?" *Hydro Girl: Look, by all accounts clear to us, they're wrong, but they're coming from a horrible tragedy. They have become too traumatized to think straight. So alcourse the Deviation isn't exactly, organised. That's what genocide of that magnitude does to you. *Jokey: "Well it's fine and dandy that Jakamor's shit sucked hard for them, but this is still a slap to the face of what the Lougers were nice enough to go out of their way to do! I seen crappy thank-yous before, BUT THIS?!" *Hydro Girl: They won't care if this is a bad way to thank the Lodgers, because they aren't involved. All they did was rescue them death. but it was rendered moot by the fact that it didn't exactly stopped your universes from still not wanting to cope with them. They were kicked out of their own home dimension, which is incredibly upsetting. Ratchet's race shared a similar fate. To them, this is between them and the AUU government. *Drynder: "They blame the USRA Races and the Grand Council for what Jakamor did? But they have nothing to do with Jakamor's actions!" *Pho: "Well yeah! It wasn't like the USRA races personally approved of it! And Jakamor USURPED Grand Council control through malmitulating a few minor councilers that were too butt-hurt about the VA's actions!" *Zhigu: "And most of all, Jakamor is dead! So their revenge path is already been met and rendered pointless! They already have both of best case scenarios, what MORE do they want?!" *Hydro Girl: "Going through a tragity, doesn't exactly leave people in a state of commensense. Otherwise, you'd think Coral and Bloodwort would have NO problems obeying a few simple directions of establishing bases quietly! Nor would they even be doing this now that I brought it up! You get what I am saying?" 'Meeting and Fighting Smoke' 'Search on Aquatos' 'Rescuing Sonny, Xandy, and Clifton' Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841